1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly to an easily connected and assembled eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frame and a support of a conventional pair of eyeglasses are usually connected by a connecting member via screws. When in use, on the one hand, the screws are too small and are likely to get loose and fall off, which cause inconvenience to the user. On the other hand, the conventional eyeglass frame is hard to assemble, which will waste time and is high cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.